New Stor- Umph! Raven's Turn!
by B.W.BunnyAndRaven-Chan
Summary: B.W. Bunny: Help! Raven stole The account to write her own story! don't Rea- mmph! mmmph, mmph! Raven: (Duct tapes B.W. Bunny's mouth) Please read my story guys!


**B.W. Bunny: Well, time for a new sto- Umph!**

**Raven: (pushes B.W. Bunny) Yay! it's Ravens turn! Lets have some fun!**

**Oh right! I almost forgot to say, I don't own DGM, Hoshino-sensei does!... or something like that...**

**B.W. Bunny: no your right. it's Hoshino's. Now give me my account back!**

**Raven: Never! Hurry up and start reading guys!**

** \- Edited By B.W. Bunny**

* * *

This is the story of a peculiar young exorcist named Raven (That's Me!), and how she came to the Black Order.

It all started with a simple game of truth or dare...

* * *

"Allen! truth or dare?" Lavi said, sitting on the floor of the hotel room. Our favorite four exorcists finished the mission they were on early and decided to play a quick game. It was Lavi who suggested truth or dare, (of course) while Lenalee seconded it. Allen was playing along but Kanda was barely paying attention.

"Truth." Allen said

Lavi pouted for a minuet before he came up with an idea that he personally thought was genius. "Who was your first love?" _Now_ Kanda was listening. he just _had_ to hear this. Imagine the blackmail!

"What? My first love?" Lavi nodded and Allen blushed. "Well I guess it would have to be this girl I met when I was traveling with Mana as a kid." Allen laughed a bit. "She used to sneak into the place we were staying, and wake me up at six in the morning just to play chess. it was her favorite game."

"But when you started playing with Johnny, you said you never learned how to play." Lenalee said confused.

"I never did." Allen stated in an as-a-matter-of-factually tone. now the other three were confused. (though Kanda would never speak this fact.) "She never taught me how, she just made me play." Allen clarified. this made the others laugh. except Kanda. he still didn't want to be here. but he spoke his thoughts on the matter anyway.

"Tch, Baka Moyashi. You could have just said no."

Allen had a look of sheer horror on his face at that comment. "Are you insane?! I would have died if I said no!"

Kanda wanted to get the Moyashi to elaborate but from the the look on Allen's face he decided not to push it. he assumed that Lavi and Lenalee thought the same thing judging by the look on their faces. It became more obvious when Lenalee changed the subject.

"So, what was her name?"

"Hm? Oh. it was Raven. I didn't learn it until I became Cross' apprentice though. It turns out Master was her guardian and they just happened to be in town when we met. I was overjoyed to see her again though. She was my first and only friend at the time." Allen smiled happily.

"Wait, wait, wait. Just to be clear, You're saying that this girl, Raven, grew up with Cross as a father figure?" Lavi asked. Allen nodded

"I feel bad for her." Lenalee said in a caring voice.

"You shouldn't." Allen said in a clear and basic tone.

The three stared at the white haired teen, obviously questioning his sanity.

"She kept that man under a tight leash." Allen said, smiling. "The girl acted more like his wife, scolding him when he was being lazy, flirting, drinking, and even took his cigarettes away and feeding the box to Tim whenever he tried to smoke. the boy snickered. she made my life so much easier! I cant even count how many times i saw her kick him in the shin!"

Lavi and Lenalee laughed. Even Kanda was slightly amused. He liked this girl already. She seemed feisty.

Why was she with Cross? Lavi asked suddenly.

Raven had innocence. Most likely parasitic. I never actually saw it, but I could tell she had it because of her appearance. I asked Cross what it did once but all he said was that it was very powerful. She was actually supposed to come with me to headquarters, but Cross suddenly changed his mind. I still can't figure out why.

What do you mean, 'Because of her appearance'? Lenalee asked, seeming curious.

Well, She had extremely pale skin, bordering on a light grey but still had a lively tint to it. It looked like she was dead but alive at the same time. Does that make any sense to you guys?

Sort of. Kanda said. Allen looked at the teen. Kanda seemed truly interested in what he was saying.

Allen ripped his gaze from Kanda. Anyway, it was a long time ago. I'm over her now. It was just a tiny crush. He laughed. She actually felt more like a sister than anyone else.

I- Lavi started just before they heard a scream come from the room next to them. the four exorcists got up at the same time and ran over to the next room to find a girl sitting straight up in bed, presumably from a nightmare. she had long, hair tied in a loose braid, that was white on the right side and black on the left. the girl had multi colored eyes. The right one being grey while the other was red with black...stuff* instead of white stuff. she was wearing an over-sized white collared t shirt.

R-Raven!? Allen yelled.

* * *

**Raven: Cliffie! Yay! Sorry It's so short, but I'm to lazy to make it longer. **

**1: you know, in your eye, you have the black pupil, various colored iris, and then the white...stuff.**


End file.
